


Only You

by Snortinglaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Coming Untouched, Dimples, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: Teddy and James have been fooling around for some weeks, nothing serious, just a casual fling; at least that’s what Teddy wants to think.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Forever thankful to my betas [restlessandordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/pseuds/restlessandordinary) I love you boo! And [@illumineepanda](https://illumineepanda.tumblr.com) for last minute changes!
> 
> Prompted by [@goldentruth813](http://goldentruth813.tumblr.com)

The chirping birds outside his window woke Teddy up.

 

His eyes opened slowly and blinked away the blurriness as he laid face down on his padded bed. He groaned, annoyed, and grabbed the pillow from under his head and shoved it against his ears. Teddy loved and was fascinated by every living creature inhabiting this earth, but why did they have to be so fucking _loud_ on a Sunday morning?

 

The images of his interrupted dream appeared on the back of his eyelids: tanned skin and sharp back muscles that ended in defined dimples just above a spectacular arse… Teddy bucked his hips against the bed, sighing at the friction between the mattress and his hard cock covered in the soft fabric of his pants. It wasn’t the first time he’d dreamt of James, and—now, three months after their secret meetings started—it certainly would not be the last.

 

He ran his hands over the mattress, feeling the warm, soft sheets with his fingertips. A moan escaped Teddy’s lips, he moved his hips harder at the memory of his tongue lavishing James’ fucking _perfect_ back dimples.

 

He turned to lay on his back, not caring when his pillow fell on the floor, and looked down at his tented pants. Teddy huffed out a shaky breath; it wouldn’t do to keep having these morning boners. He was a twenty-six-year-old man, not a horny little teenager, for fuck’s sake.

 

He sat on the edge of his bed and took deep breaths; he needed to shake off all of his randy thoughts. Teddy had committed to helping Mrs. Weasley set everything up in The Burrow for Ginny’s birthday, and he didn’t fancy doing so with his mind filled with images of hot kisses and wandering hands. A cold shower was in order, then.

 

He walked barefoot to the kitchen, opening the tall windows of his flat with a flick of his wand. He then re-heated the leftovers from dinner–roasted red pepper hummus and biryani—and downed it with a cool butterbeer. It was a hot summer morning, the warm and lazy wind carried the sounds of laughing children, dogs barking and sprinklers working; it reminded him of picnics with Grandmum and barbecues with the Potters.

 

The Potters. Guilt nudged him in the ribs; he hated to keep secrets from his Godfather, but the thought of Harry ever finding out about the unofficial relationship and weekly shagging sessions he had with James was... quite scary, if he was completely honest. He wasn’t sure when it had all started; one day Teddy was giving James advice about girls and talking about Quidditch, and the next he couldn’t take his eyes off him. James was a smart bloke, it didn’t take long for him to notice the way Teddy looked at him when he smiled and to catch him staring at his arse before they were kissing fiercely, rubbing their cocks together in a dusty broomshed.

 

Their already frequent owl correspondence turned into daily letters, sometimes just wanting to know about one another’s day and sometimes things got… pretty intense. Until Albus got suspicious–there was only a certain amount of letters one could send to their Godbrother, even if they were close. They decided it was best to reduce their correspondence to a minimum and came up with their weekly schedule.

 

Teddy discarded the food containers in the trash bin and stretched his arms, letting out a groan of satisfaction when a few joints cracked. He headed to the bathroom and turned on the tap, he took his pants off and looked at his reflection in the mirror; his hair was always light brown after a good night’s sleep. His Grandmum said he looked so much like his father like that.

 

He cast a _Tempus_. 11:30.

 

Teddy got in the shower and tipped his head back under the stream of water; it was warm despite having opened the ‘cold’ tap. His thoughts inevitably landed on James again as he scrubbed his arms and chest. It was hard to keep him out of his mind. He knew he shouldn’t attempt anything at the party–it was James'  _mother’s_. Still, his cock twitched as he fantasized about escaping from the distracted guests for a few minutes to have his way with him.

 

His thirst for James hadn’t reached the point where it worried Teddy how much he wanted him, but it was dangerously close. He’d had a few fleeting affairs before–more often with blokes than with ladies—though he hadn’t been in a serious relationship after Victoire, and he hadn’t wanted to be; he’d always made sure his partners knew this. Now with James, his decision of being the eternal bachelor was very much wavering.

 

James hadn’t expressed any complaints about their unofficial status—he seemed to be comfortable with it—but Teddy couldn’t help thinking that maybe someday he’d meet someone else, someone who was ready for a commitment. The thought made his insides burn with such a surprising force, it made him gasp and hold on to the wall. He rubbed a hand on his face and gave a few shuddering breaths; he was being idiotic, he knew he was.

 

He quickly rinsed the shampoo from his hair, turned off the tap and came out of the shower. He brushed his teeth, not bothering to look at his reflection, and walked naked to his bedroom to fetch his forgotten towel. Drops of water still trickled down from his disheveled hair and his chin to the floor, he then proceeded to dry himself and change into something convenient for a hot summer afternoon.

 

Once fully clothed, Teddy checked his appearance in the mirror: black high-top Converse, blue denim shorts, black t-shirt and a red flannel tied to his waist. Harry always said he wore too much, but his Godfather was too old to understand about fashion anyway.

 

Only one thing was missing. Teddy closed his eyes and scrunched his nose, concentrating on the colors he wanted. His scalp felt hot and then cold and he opened his eyes again: turquoise hair and a stripe of bubblegum pink. Perfect.

 

His gaze fell on the nightstand, where a letter he’d received from James last night rested. Teddy swallowed hard at the memory of the heated words. He took his black felt boater hat from the hanger, to stop himself from re-reading it, and left the flat.

 

It didn’t have a fireplace, but he wasn’t complaining, he liked the walk to the nearest Apparition point. It gave him the chance to take in the surroundings: children playing on the slides and seesaws in the park right in front of his building, people strolling their dogs and eating ice cream, neighbors chatting about their plans for the hols..

 

“Morning, Teddy, dear!” A tiny woman greeted him from her window. Her hair was completely white, she wore glasses that magnified her wrinkled eyes and, no matter the heat, she always had a warm shawl over her shoulders. Teddy always thought of her as an eighty-year-old version of Sybill Trelawney.

 

“G’morning, Mrs. Plum,” he answered, tipping his hat to her.

 

“You’ve been doing funny things to your hair again,” she said, trying to sound reproving but smiling affectionately at the same time.

 

“Do you like it?” Teddy smiled and turned his head left and right to give her a better view.

 

“You know I do, dear,” she said, fluttering her magnified eyelashes. “You look _very_ handsome in every color.”

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, you cheeky lady.” Teddy winked as he put his hat back on and gave her what he knew was his most attractive smile, snatching flirty giggles from her. “Have a nice Sunday, Mrs. Plum.”

 

“You too, dear. Goodbye!”

 

He waved back at her and continued his walk. He was aware of his charm over old ladies, and he enjoyed making them smile and brightening their day.

 

Two blocks later, he finally reached the deserted alley with a large red trash bin and Apparated just outside the small gate of The Burrow. He could see two tables already hovering in the air as a third one popped into existence next to them. He made his way to the three red-heads maneuvering them and recognized George, Bill and Charlie.

 

“What on earth are you wearing, George?” Teddy asked with a smile, taking in the polka dotted one-piece garment.

 

“A romper, mate! Latest muggle fashion statement!” George grinned.

 

“As long as you don’t get the lace ones I’ve seen them wear,” Bill said, as they finally settled the tables, aligned horizontally one after the other on the floor.

 

“Oh, I’ve certainly thought of that. But those are for more private occasions, you get me?” George winked.

 

Teddy caught Charlie rolling his eyes before he saw Mrs. Weasley come out the house and walk straight to him.

 

“Teddy! Glad you’re here, dear.” She pulled him into a warm hug and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“My-my, Mrs. Weasley. Did you do something to your hair?” He took her hands and gave her an appreciative look. “Ole Artie better watch out or I’ll snatch his girl from him.”

 

“Oh hush, you.” A soft blush tinted her cheeks and she pushed a lock of hair from her forehead. “Is Andromeda coming?”

 

“Oh, she won’t be able to make it, Mrs. Weasley. Tea with Aunt Cissa.”

 

“Ah, well. Remember to take a nice, big slice of cake for her, then. Be a dear, now, and bring the tablecloths and cutlery from inside the house. I’ll get Arthur out of the garage; he’s been fooling around with a car battery Harry gifted him.”

 

Around one a clock the massive vanilla birthday cake, from which Charlie kept trying to get a smidge of frosting with his fingers, was sitting in one of the corners of the kitchen. Teddy had offered to help peel carrots and potatoes. Mrs. Weasley was making roast beef and Yorkshire pudding–Ginny’s favorite—and he found himself thinking about James again. He’d been so entranced in his thoughts that he almost jumped when a soft hand touched his forearm.

 

“Hey, Teddy.”

 

“Wotcher, Victoire.” He’d somehow forgotten she would attend the party.

 

“Didn’t see you arrive. Mum, Dominique and I were in the back yard.” She smiled prettily at him and shook her head to keep the fringe off her eyes. “It’s been a long time, I’ve missed you.”

 

“Er, yeah. It’s been busy at work,” he said carefully as she took the last potato from his hands and set to peel it.

 

“Being the shopkeeper at the Magical Menagerie is no easy task, but you always had a knack for magical creatures. They like you.” She made their arms bump softly and turned to look at him, biting her lip. “Of course, what’s not to like?”

 

It took all of Teddy’s restrain not to knit his brows in confusion. They had ended things in good terms and were quite friendly some time afterwards, but it was long gone since the last time she had flirted with him. Teddy realized her sweet smile and glimmering eyes didn’t make him churn like they did in the past.

 

“Hi, Teddy!” Hugo’s voice boomed from somewhere to his right. “Grandmum asked me to tell you to take Aunt Ginny’s gifts outside. Hi, Victoire.”

 

Teddy was sure it was actually Hugo who had been set to the task, but complied anyway. Victoire’s heavy hints might lure him to an unwanted path if he didn’t avoid it.

 

“I’ll see you around, Teddy,” he heard her say as he left the kitchen.

 

He headed outside, thinking of her behavior as he levitated the gifts to a small table George and Ron had set, and joined their conversation about a new prank prototype for their shop. Instead of paying proper attention he wondered what James would’ve thought if he’d seen that little scene with Victoire, or if he would’ve cared at all.

 

The door banged open and Mrs. Weasley came out, followed by several trays of food that hovered in the air and a small crowd of Weasleys and Potters. There was a blond head among them, but no James in sight.

 

“Fear not, the birthday girl is here!” Albus announced.

 

“Wicked! Now we can finally eat,” said Ron, rubbing his hands together.

 

Teddy happily joined the exchange of greetings. Harry inspected his hair and gave his approval, and Ginny threatened to bat-boogey hex him if he dared ask her age.

 

“Hey, Tedster!” Albus greeted. “You remember my friend, Scorpius? He Floo’d in with us.”

 

“’Course.” He extended a hand, which Scorpius took with a shy smile.

 

After the Fire Crab ruckus he and Albus had provoked in the Menagerie about a year ago, Teddy thought it would be difficult to ever forget who he was. Nobody–humans nor creatures—had been injured, and Mr. Malfoy had covered the total cost of the reparations. Still, Teddy wasn’t very fond of Scorpius. He turned away, just in time to see James coming out of the house, and his heart skipped a beat.

 

He traced James’ shoulders and arms, illuminated by the sunlight. Many memories came to his mind as he realized James was wearing a sleeveless shirt (with the words ‘I woke up like this’ printed) he’d taken from Teddy’s flat. James caught him staring and smirked, raising an eyebrow, before heading to greet the rest of the family.

 

Teddy took a deep breath as a prickling sensation ran through his skin; he should’ve known James wouldn’t make it easier for him.

 

He took a seat on the table and, immediately, Victoire sat beside him. He returned her smile and tried not to think there was something else underneath her attitude.

 

“Hi, Victoire. Alright?” said James as he sat across Teddy.

 

“Yeah, you? Teddy, do you still live with Andromeda?” she asked before James could reply.

 

“No. I - er, I’m in my own flat now. Bit more pricey, but it’s closer to Diagon Alley.”

 

“If you happen to be looking for a flat mate,” she said as she put a hand on his inner thigh and squeezed gently. “Owl me.”

 

He held her intense gaze for a few seconds, asking himself if he’d been _Stupified,_ before she smirked and turned to chat with Roxanne. He shook his bewilderment away and looked over to James. Teddy thought he saw a frown in his features for a split second, but then it was gone and he was asking Lily to pass him the bread.

 

Teddy started eating–more to have something to do than because he was actually hungry—, and tried to join the conversations around him but careful not to share a word with Victoire.

 

Despite the warm weather and his ex’s occasional too-friendly touches, he slowly started to enjoy himself, chatting with Charlie about a Catalonian Fireball dragon he and his team had rescued, and laughing at Ron’s jokes about Fred’s romper.

 

Cake was eaten, gifts were opened and, soon enough, the empty plates and casseroles were sent to the kitchen and bottles of butterbeer, firewhiskey and mulled mead occupied the surface of a table and a half.

 

“Blimey, that’s a whole lot of spirits,” Teddy heard Scorpius say.

 

“That’s how parties are at the Burrow. Potters and Weasleys never waste a chance to get pissed,” Albus said with a smile.

 

And so, it began.

 

Teddy decided to keep it safe and settled for butterbeer. It earned him questioning looks from Ron and Harry (Teddy had quite a reputation for drinking himself senseless) but he didn’t fancy losing consciousness with a flirty Victoire around.

 

Some time after sunset, Mrs. Weasley conjured candles and set them to float in the air, casting soft glowing lights over the tipsy party goers. She didn’t let anyone help her, claiming they were too sloshed and would surely set the place on fire.

 

As always, the party divided in two groups: the _‘ancestors’_ and the _‘predecessors’_ —as Albus called them—who decided to run away from their parents when they started singing something about a cauldron full of love. Teddy was torn between following them to the back yard or staying where he was to keep Victoire at a distance.

 

A flick of George’s wand and the sight of Bill’s clothes transfiguring into a sheer lilac-laced romper was all it took. Teddy ran away from the group, dodging George’s aim— _‘come ‘ere Ted! I can give you a nice blue color, mate!_ —and headed towards the back yard.

 

The group of teenagers had conjured several folding chairs, a few feet away from the house, and took a few bottles with them. Teddy leaned against the wall, facing them, and enjoyed a few minutes alone while he sipped his third butterbeer. He tipped his head back as the lazy summer breeze caressed his skin, and breathed in the scent of fresh grass and flowers; the sound of croaking frogs, buzzing fireflies and chatter filled his ears.

 

“Oi, Teddy! Come on!”

 

He opened his eyes at the call to see different sets of hands waving and gesturing him to get closer. He walked towards them and his gaze fell on James. He was standing with one hand inside his pocket and the other holding a glass of amber liquid. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and a sassy smile grazed his lips; _‘gorgeous,’_ Teddy thought.

 

“Why don’t you come sit with me, love?” Victoire suggested and bit her lip.

 

She shook her head lightly, her white-gold hair glowed under the dim light of fireflies and moonshine. Teddy knew she was displaying her best Veela charms, trying to lure him in.

 

Dominique rolled her eyes and whispered something to Rose’s ear.

 

“Yeah, Ted. Why don’t you go sit with Victoire?” James said suddenly, taking a swig of his drink. “Don’t leave her waiting, mate.”

 

“Right,” he murmured, and went to sit beside Victoire, holding James’ gaze.

 

Teddy was absolutely positive he’d seen James making a face—that looked very much like pouting—for a fraction of a second before gulping down the rest his drink.

 

Lily, Hugo and Roxanne started talking about their upcoming year in Hogwarts. Scorpius gave them some advice, but Teddy wasn’t paying much attention. He knew he was behaving much more quietly than he normally did; he felt like he’d been hit with a strong _Confundus_. What was Victoire up to? Was she looking for a one night stand? Did she want them to get back together? If so, he already had an answer for that. And then James… Teddy could swear he saw jealousy flash through his eyes.

 

The firewhiskey bottle they had brought didn’t last long. Albus went to fetch another one from the front yard, leaving Scorpius to chat with Rose about his intentions of becoming a Potions Master.

 

“I meant it, you know. When I said I miss you,” Victoire whispered to his ear and leaned closer to him.

 

Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her eyelids heavy and the whiff of firewhiskey coming from her was a tad too strong.

 

“I think that’s enough spirits for you tonight, Vic,” Teddy said, taking the glass she was about to sip.

 

She pulled him by his shirt and gave Teddy a small kiss on his cheek, almost on the corner of his mouth.

 

Everyone started wolf-whistling and giggling—because _of course_ that little scene wouldn’t go unnoticed—, and Teddy resisted the urge to face palm.

 

“Merlin’s sake, get a room,” someone said.

 

Teddy turned to see that James was looking the other way, his jaw clenched and his shoulders tense, and Teddy felt something in the pit of his stomach drop to his feet. He wanted to explain, to make sure James knew he didn’t want anything with Victoire, but he couldn’t do so in front of everybody.

 

“What did I miss?” Albus asked, slightly frowning, as he returned with a bottle of firewhiskey in each hand.

 

“Not much, little brother. Just Teddy and Victoire getting frisky,” James answered over the rim of his glass and holding Teddy’s gaze.

 

Victoire giggled and put her head on Teddy’s shoulder, he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, summoning patience. He needed to get away from her, he knew that, but he didn’t know how to do so without being plain rude.

 

“So, Scorpius,” James said a little louder than necessary. “Potions Mastery eh? Aiming for Hogwarts?”

 

“That’s the plan, yes,” Scorpius answered with a smile as he took a glass Albus offered him.

 

“Aren’t you afraid?” asked James, taking a step closer to him.

 

“Afraid?”

 

“Well, you’re a fit bloke – _very_ fit if you ask me.” He licked his lips and took another step closer. “Your students would probably mess up all of their potions over swooning for you. I would.”

 

Silence fell over the lot, not a single frog croaked, and the fireflies seemed to freeze in mid-air. Scorpius raised his eyebrows, utterly bewildered.

 

 _‘Staying sober my arse,’_ Teddy thought. He conjured a glass out of thin air and summoned the bottle in Albus’ hand, snatching it from him. Albus didn’t even notice, he was too busy looking between James and Scorpius with an expression of confusion and growing panic on his face.

 

“I, er.” Scorpius cleared his throat. “I’m flattered, James, but I’m not-”

 

“Oh you _are,_ Scorp.”

 

 _Scorp?_ When the fuck did _that_ happen? Teddy’s chest tightened, his scalp burned. He filled his glass, downed it in one gulp and filled it again, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat and Victoire’s comment about his hair turning blood-red.

 

James leaned in and whispered something in Scorpius’ ear, making him swallow hard and his cheeks go pink. Teddy looked down to his drink, his grip on the glass was so tight his knuckles were turning white. It took all of his restrain not to snatch James the fuck away and Apparate straight to his flat.

 

He looked back up, just in time to see James turning his back on him and scratching the back of his neck, causing his shirt to lift a tad. His trousers hung low and one of James’ back dimples showed; a chill ran down from Teddy’s neck to the tips of his fingers and something hot stirred low in his belly. He would’ve managed to control himself if it hadn’t been for the quick up-and-down look Scorpius gave James.

 

Teddy had always prided himself in being a calm bloke. He never lost his temper, had never had a fit of jealousy, but the sight of James getting near another man that wasn’t himself, of another man laying eyes on James… it made Teddy’s blood boil.

 

Fuck secrets. Fuck _everything_.

 

He emptied his glass in one gulp yet again, and stood up a little too fast, everything around him spun and he swayed a bit as he walked to James, blinking the dizziness away.

 

“I need to talk to you,” Teddy mumbled and, without waiting for an answer, gripped James’ arm.

 

“Hey, er, Scorpius. Can I talk to you for a sec?” Teddy heard Albus say as they walked away.

 

Teddy didn’t stop to think about what he was doing, about what the others might say. He kept his tight grip on James’ arm and walked away from the group, ignoring the voice—the sober voice—in the back of his head telling him what a fool he was for letting himself get riled up so easily. Teddy looked over his shoulder and saw the corner of James’ mouth pulling up to a smirk, his expression smug as he let himself be pulled toward the garage nearby. Teddy groaned softly as he pictured that same mouth traveling down his chest; his already half-hard cock twitched against the fabric of his shorts.

 

The door of the garage flew open with a flick of his wand. He wanted to take James, flush their bodies together and bite his neck as he took him inside. A small part of his conscience warned him they were, most probably, being watched, so he let go of James’ arm and stood beside the entrance to the small building.

 

“Inside,” he ordered with a low voice.

 

“Is this going to take long?” James asked, with a raised eyebrow and still shamelessly smirking. “I was kinda busy, you know.”

 

Teddy couldn’t help but growl at the recent memory of James whispering to Scorpius’ ear; he took a step closer to him.

 

“Get. Inside. _Now_ ,” he said, almost snarling.

 

James’ smirk faltered, his smug expression morphed into something darker, and he licked his lips before stepping into the garage. Teddy followed and kicked the door shut behind him. James turned to face him, some feet away.

 

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing, Jamie?” he asked in barely more than a whisper, taking his hat off and tossing it beside him to a table with scattered batteries.

 

James raised an eyebrow and shrugged a shoulder. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Teddy took a deep breath to reign himself and let his gaze run up and down James’ body as he started walking slowly towards him. James wet his lips, his eyes immediately falling to Teddy’s tented shorts.

 

“Don’t know what I’m talking about, Jamie?” he asked with a humorless smile. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re trying to make me jealous.”

 

“Why would you be jealous?” James asked and swallowed hard, his breathing quickening as Teddy kept getting closer. “No strings attached, you said. Besides, wouldn’t want to get in between you and Victoire.”

 

Teddy halted a step away from James and narrowed his eyes. “Is that so?”

 

James jutted his chin out and squared his shoulders, but didn’t respond.

 

“Is that why you’re being so fucking _flirty_ with _Scorpius?_ ” Teddy hissed and furrowed his brows, his self-control slowly slipping away from him. “Telling him how fit you think he is, how you would fucking _swoon_ over him.”

 

James smirked again and huffed. “He _is_ pretty fit, isn’t he?”

 

Something hot and fierce crawled up Teddy’s chest and throat. He let out a soft growl and swiftly closed the distance between them, pushing James by his shoulders until his back hit the wall, a small _‘umph’_ escaped his lips. He thought James would shove him away, would tell him to back the fuck off, but when Teddy dragged his tongue up his neck and caught the skin of his jaw with his teeth, James moaned and bucked his hips against him, encouraging him to keep going. Teddy grasped James’ hair and pulled it softly to kiss him deeply, tasting vanilla and firewhiskey. Their smooth tongues flicked slowly against one other and their teeth nipped at their lips.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Jamie,” Teddy muttered and traced open-mouthed kissed from his jaw to his chin, lowering to gnaw at his Adam’s apple as his hands roamed the skin under James’ shirt. “Do you have _any_ idea of what you _do_ to me?”

 

“No,” he gasped. “No I— _ah!_ —don’t. Tell me.”

 

“I _dream_ about you.” He mumbled against his earlobe before sucking it lightly. “Can’t fucking _think_ straight when you’re near me.” He kissed him again, lacing their fingers together and pinning James’ hands against the wall. “ _Shit,_ Jamie. I want you so fucking much _all the fucking time_.”

 

“But – but you said…”

 

“Forget what I said before. I’m a fool.” He sucked at James’ collarbone, leaving a small but dark love bite, before letting go of James’ hands to cup his jaw, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. “I don’t want _anyone_ other than me near you, Jamie. _Fuck,_ I could’ve hexed Scorpius’ eyes off if I had waited any longer, if he kept looking at you.”

 

Teddy kissed his forehead, his eyelids and locked their gazes together; his heart started beating faster.

 

“I love you, James,” he said tenderly.

 

James’ eyes widened, his lustful expression softening into something sweeter, vulnerable. It wasn’t an expression Teddy got to see often.

 

“I love you too, Teddy.” James took his hand and placed tiny kisses on his palm, his fingertips. “Only you.”

 

Teddy sighed and made their foreheads touch. “Don’t ever do that to me again. I thought I was going mad, utterly insane.”

 

“I won’t.” He kissed the tip of Teddy’s nose, his cupid’s bow.

 

“You’re mine. _Mine,_ Jamie,” Teddy said, his hands slipping under James’ shirt again and kissed him softly. “I love you… mine.”

 

“I am… Love you, I - I’m yours.”

 

Desire coursed through Teddy’s body at James’ words, he gripped the sides of his waist tighter and pulled him closer, their lips and tongues meeting again in a slow, demanding kiss.

 

“Don’t do that again.”

 

“I won’t, babe; I’ll make it up to you.”

 

Teddy gave him a questioning look, but James merely smiled and gave him a sweet, almost chaste kiss, then slowly slid against the wall and dropped to his knees to undo Teddy’s flies.

 

“What are you -” he gasped as James pulled roughly at his shorts and pants. His hands went up Teddy’s thighs, settling on his hipbones, and he gave a slow tantalizing lick up Teddy’s shaft and swiped the bead of pre-come that formed at the tip, never breaking eye contact.

 

“Oh, _fuck_.” The sight was almost enough to make Teddy come. “Okay… okay.” He let out a heavy breath, cast a Locking Charm on the door and untied the flannel shirt from his waist, letting it fall to the floor.

 

James’ eyes glinted mischievously, he opened his mouth, the tip of his tongue barely a centimeter away from Teddy’s cock and raised an inviting eyebrow. So naughty, his Jamie.

 

Teddy placed his wand hand against the wall and buried the other in James’ hair, grasping a handful and watching as he slowly pushed into his mouth. He stilled his movements as he gently hit the back of James’ throat, moaning at the sight of his lips stretched around him and the feeling of his tongue swirling on the underside of his cock.

 

He wanted to thrust and make James take it deeper, to come inside his mouth and watch him swallow every single drop, but literally shook the thought away and pulled back.

 

“Come ’ere, baby,” he muttered and pulled a frowning James up by his wrists.

 

“Don’t you want me to -”

 

“Not here.” He hastily pulled up his shorts, gave him a quick kiss and hugged him tight.

 

He Apparated them straight into his bedroom and immediately delved into James’ neck, licking and sucking the hollow of his collarbone.

 

“I’ve wanted to rip this thing off ever since you stepped out of the house, you little tease” he mumbled and fisted the hem of James’ shirt— _his_ shirt—and yanked it off.

 

Teddy dropped it at his side, took a small step back and turned the lights on with a flick of his wand; he didn’t want to miss a moment, a single detail. He tilted his head and bit his lip, taking his time to admire the lines of James’ abdomen, highlighted by a sheen of sweat on his skin: his chest was heaving and his eyes were glazed, his erection strained against his trousers.

 

“You said you were going to make it up to me?” Teddy asked quietly, carelessly dropping his wand aside and squeezing his cock over the fabric of his shorts.

 

James licked his lips and nodded. “I’ll – I’ll make you come in my mouth, if you want. You know I love how you taste.”

 

His throat bobbed slightly as he swallowed hard, Teddy knew his mouth had watered at the thought.

 

“I don’t know, love. You like that too much, I’d be rewarding you if I let you,” he said, running his thumb against James’ lips. “And you _were_ kinda mean back there. I don’t want to spoil you.”

 

“Just – just tell me what you want, and I’ll fucking do it,” he said, hooking his fingers on Teddy’s pockets and pulled him closer. _“Anything.”_

 

James clasped their mouths together and Teddy hissed at a particularly vicious bite on his bottom lip. His hands caressed up James’ waist to his chest and brushed his nipples, making him gasp.

 

“Undress for me, babe,” he said.

 

James’ pupils blew wide as he unzipped his trousers and let them fall to pool at his feet. His hand automatically reached for his hard length, but Teddy gripped his wrist to stop him.

 

“Don’t,” Teddy whispered.

 

He gently pushed him, making him sit at the edge of the bed. He kneeled to finish taking James’ shoes and trousers off, and ran his hand up his calves and thighs, stopping inches away from his crotch. James’ cock twitched and smeared pre-come under his belly button.

 

“So beautiful, Jamie,” he said reverently. “Love you so much.”

 

“Love you too, Teddy,” James panted, bucking his hips up. “You’re right there, babe. Just _touch_ me.”

 

“Oh, I will, love. But you were mean, remember?” he said, smirking.

 

James huffed a shaky breath as he watched him massage and trail kisses up his thighs; probably thought he’d be relieved by Teddy’s mouth, but Teddy had other things in mind.

 

“Lay face down.”

 

James immediately, almost desperately obeyed. Teddy stood and hummed at the sight of his tense back muscles. He crawled up the bed and kneeled between James’ legs, and followed with a fingertip the trail of a bead of sweat that fell between his shoulder blades and down the small of his back. His cock got impossibly harder as he aligned his thumbs to James’ back dimples.

 

“I love these, you know.” Teddy could barely control his ragged breathing as he drew small circles over them with his fingertips. “Could spend hours lavishing your dimples, kissing and licking them.”

 

“ _Fuck_ , Teddy,” James moaned against the sheets, his arse cheeks clenched as he grinded against the mattress.

 

Teddy lowered himself, smiling fondly and still massaging his back with one hand and shifting his weight on the other, and kissed up James’ spine. He bit a spot between his shoulder and neck and _sucked_ , making James moan again and leaving a small love bite.

 

“Rise on your knees,” Teddy whispered hoarsely and scraped the shell of his ear with his teeth as he was obeyed. “Listen to me, Jamie. I‘m going to make you fall to pieces.” He slipped his hand down to circle James’ puckered arsehole and continued over his soft whimpers, “Want to make you scream my name and see stars behind your eyelids, but I need you to be a good boy for me and _don’t_ touch yourself.”

 

James’ turned to see him questioningly, a small crease formed between his eyebrows as he held Teddy’s gaze, small dots of sweat shone on his forehead and temples.

 

“Can you do that, Jamie? Can you be good for me?”

 

James’ expression softened, he let out a sigh as he rested his cheek on his folded arms and Teddy continued to circle his entrance.

 

“Yeah, I – I can. I’ll be good for you.”

 

“Thank you, baby. Love you so much” Teddy mumbled between tender kisses and slowly climbed off the bed.

 

Teddy reached for his wand, Vanished his clothes and pulled James’ hips to position him at the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees, stroking his cock, and cast Protective charms on both of them before setting his wand aside without taking his eyes off James. His arse was perked up and a long drop of pre-come leaked from his cock… what a beautiful fucking sight.

 

“You have no idea how you look right now, do you, Jamie?” he muttered, stretching a hand to caress the back of James’ thigh and then squeezed an arse cheek. “So fucking _gorgeous_.”

 

“Teddy, please.” James pushed back seeking the heat of his hand, muttering sweet nonsense.

 

“Don’t worry, love,” Teddy said, spreading James’ legs wide open and flattening his hand on the small of his back to hold him down. “I’ve got you. Going to make you feel so good.”

 

Teddy licked his thumb and circled James’ entrance, pressing it ever so lightly as he kissed and sucked his cheeks, leaving faintly red little marks and murmuring words of endearment. He spread them open and licked slow and hard, moaning at the feeling of James’ hole fluttering eagerly against his swirling tongue and, spurred by James’ whimpers, slowly started opening him up with the tip until it was fully inside.

 

“Yes, that – keep going, babe,” James mumbled.

 

Teddy moved his tongue in circles, stretching him until James relaxed around him and _‘please’_ and _‘Merlin, yes’_ were the only words he could utter. His face was flushed against James’ arse, Teddy fucked his tongue into him as deep as it could go until he had to pull back to grasp for air. Fuck, Teddy loved to eat him like this.

 

“Look at that. _Fuck,_ Jamie.” James’ rim twitched eagerly, and he whimpered as Teddy gently pushed his middle finger inside and dropped small kisses along his thighs. “I’m going to make you feel good, babe.”

 

He bit his lip as he massaged every inch of James’ skin he could reach, his finger slowly glided in to the last knuckle, he leaned to lick around it and started pumping it in and out. He felt his own cock bobbing and smearing pre-come on his thigh as James moaned louder with each pump of his finger.

 

“ _Fuck!_ Teddy – oh fuck, that’s _brilliant_ ,” He reached under himself, gripping his cock and pulling it once.

 

Teddy noticed and quickly pulled away to charm James’ hands to his back, casting a mild _Incarcerous_ to tie his wrists together.

 

“Told you not to touch yourself, baby,” he said fondly at James’ frustrated groan. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Teddy’s tongue gave a long swipe over his balls and up his cleft. He breached him again, adding a second finger this time, and stared at James’ arsehole clenching around them. He bent his fingers downwards, reaching for his prostate and stroked it lightly, teasingly.

 

“ _Fuck_ , right there. _Yesyesyes_. Te-Teddy I’m not gonna last, babe.” James whined against the sheets, twisting his wrists trying to release himself. “Love your fingers in me. Love you. Gonna come so f-fucking _hard_ I – _please_.”

 

“Tell me what you want, love. Another finger? Harder? You’re being so good for me.”

 

“Your – _ah fuck!_ – your tongue. Fuck me with your – oh Merlin, _yes!_ \- your fingers and your tongue.”

 

 _“Fucking hell,”_  Teddy whispered to himself, and closed his eyes, drawing quick breaths and squeezing the base of his leaking cock, preventing himself from coming right then and there.

 

He took his fingers out a bit before thrusting them back in along with his tongue and let go of his cock to hold James down by the small of his back. Teddy groaned as he felt James’ dimples under his palm and he bent his fingers again, pressing insistently on James’ prostate.

 

 _“Fuckfuckfuck yes!_ I’m – Teddy, I’m… _F-FUCK, YES._ ”

 

Teddy pulled his tongue out and watched, spellbound, James’ arsehole clenched tightly around his fingers and his cock throbbed as he came over the sheets with muffled cries and unintelligible words.

 

“That’s it, love,” Teddy encouraged, palming his own cock. “You feel perfect around my fingers. So beautiful.”

 

“Teddy… love you.” James said, his voice hoarse. “Love you so much, babe.”

 

Teddy couldn’t take it anymore. He swiftly stood up, still giving light strokes over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside James, riding through his climax, and the sight of those fucking dimples was all it took to tip him over the edge. He shuddered as he fisted his cock and pulled once, twice, his hips jerked, and his vision blurred as his orgasm swept through him. He focused his gaze, gasping at the sight of his cock shooting long ropes of cum that splashed on James’ back and dripped down his cleft; his mouth watered.

 

" _Fuck_.” Teddy freed James from his bindings and watched him collapse on the bed, breathing hard and muscles twitching.

 

He looked gorgeous like this, his skin glimmering with sweat and cum. Teddy spread one of James’ cheeks apart with one hand, still stroking his cock lazily with the other, and he leaned down and swiped the pearly liquid with his tongue, licking him and tasting himself, the salty tang of James.

 

“I love it when you do that,” James muttered, his breathing slowly easing.

 

Teddy hummed and continued licking, scraping his teeth over his skin, and massaging him until there wasn’t a single drop of his cum left. He reached for his wand and cast a Cleaning charm on both of them, before laying at James’ side. He drew him close, smiling as James immediately snuggled against his neck, and took one of his wrists. Teddy kissed it tenderly and rubbed his thumb over it, tracing the faded veins.

 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked quietly.

 

“No, they weren’t that tight.” James’ hot breath made the hairs on the back of Teddy’s neck stand. “I, erm. You know, what you said… were you serious?”

 

“Yes,” Teddy answered firmly before the words were completely out of James’ mouth. He let go of his wrist to cup his jaw and looked deep into his eyes. “I meant every single word and, I know I behaved like an arse back there, but… I _can’t,_ love. I can’t see you with anybody else.”

 

“I think it’s obvious I can’t either,” James said, biting down a smile.

 

“Yeah you need to apologize to Scorpius, by the way.”

 

“What?” James raised his eyebrows in mocking outrage. “In any case, he should be _thanking_ me.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Albus doesn’t shut up about him, _ever_. Guess he’ll get the nerve to finally ask him out now that I hinted, very heavily, that there are other blokes out there that could ask Scorpius out first.” He smirked smugly, making Teddy laugh openly.

 

“You’re such a prat, did you know that?” he said fondly. “I love you.”

 

James’ smirk softened into a smile. “I love you too. Always have.”

 

* * *

 

An insistent _tap-tap_ on his window woke Teddy up.

 

James was unperturbed, soundly asleep on his shoulder with an arm around Teddy’s waist; he was a heavy sleeper. He kissed the top of James’ head and carefully slipped out of the bed, Teddy faced the window and froze. His eyes widened as he recognized Harry’s owl ‘Sugar’ perched on it, carrying an oddly shaped package.

 

He didn’t know how long he stood there, doing a perfect imitation of a goldfish, before Sugar clipped her beak reproachfully in the air and Teddy instinctively covered his naked groin. He opened the window and untied the package from its leg.

 

“I, er. I don’t have any treats right now, Sugar. Sorry.”

 

Teddy could swear the damned bird almost rolled its eyes at him before taking flight—and hitting him on the face with its wing on the way.

 

“Hey!” he complained, scowling, and set to tear the brown paper open.

 

His hat sat on top of his neatly folded red flannel, he’d forgotten them in the heat of the moment. Teddy’s cheeks grew hot and he exhaled slowly. He took the folded note that came with it and opened it with shaky fingers.

 

 

_Dear Teddy:_

 

_I received this stuff from a very confused Arthur Weasley about half an hour ago, said he found it lying around in his garage. Weird, right? It took me a Hungover potion and a cup of tea to clear my thoughts and realize it’s yours. It got a tad crazy last night. You should’ve seen Ron begging George for a romper (mine was green). Anyway, I thought you’d want this back._

 

_Cheers._

 

_P.s. James likes his eggs with bacon in the morning._

 

_Harry._

 

 

“Babe?” James mumbled in his sleep. “What’re you doing?”

 

Teddy grinned sheepishly and headed back to bed, leaving the package on the nightstand and climbing next to James. He hugged him and kissed the tip of his nose as James hooked their legs together.

 

“Nothing, love. Want some eggs and bacon?”


End file.
